Christmas Gift For J (M)
by HeatherKF
Summary: Looks like ratchet has a surprise for Wheeljack. Just who all plays a part in this scheme...? Jacket (WheeljackxRatchet)


iWheeljack…

…don't you know that I love you..?/i

iMay 24, 2014 [16:28:53]

'Meet me at my quarters' –Ratchet/i

Wheeljack wandered down the path to the medic's quarters.

That mech gave him the shivers.

What kind of shivers? Well, not the kind the medic usually gives to the mechs aboard the Ark.

The good kind.

The kind that make him smile mentally, if not physically behind his blast mask.

The engineer was grinning just thinking about it.

He walked down the hallway, spotting the medics room and knocking on the door.

It opened immediately with a iswoosh/i "Ratchet?"

Ratchet was working on something at his desk. Wheeljack walked over to his side and peered over his shoulder.

"What'cha makin'?"

Ratchet jumped, seemingly not have heard when Wheeljack crept up on him. "Wheeljack!"

He looked tense. Why did he look so tense?

Wheeljack spoke up. "Ratchet? Are you okay..? You seem-"

Ratchet waved his servo dismissively and sent a ping to shut the door as he stood. "Wheeljack…I've wanted to ask you something for a while. For all the eons that we have known each other…I've grown quite fond of you."

"I'm fond'a you too, Ratch." The engineer grins brightly behind his mask.

Ratchet sent him an irritated look, almost…distressed? But it's mixed with relief? Wheeljack was becoming confused.

"As I was saying, Wheeljack…I've…really become fond of you. Really, ireally/i fond. So I wanted to ask, after so many eons of knowing you…if you would be my bonded?" The medic braced himself; it was obvious by his sudden tense posture.

Wheeljack stood there, shock emanating from his EM field. Then he grinned. Of course he grinned. Joy suddenly burst from Wheeljack as much as the engineer's sudden movement from where he was standing as he tackled the medic and nuzzled him happily. "I've been hopin' to ask ya that since I first met ya! …yer quite the looker, ya know." Wheeljack winked.

Ratchet rolled his optics and Wheeljack laughed as the medic tried to give him a disapproving frown; but instead came out with a contented sound. "I've always thought your laughter was nice. It has a soothing, cheerful tone to it."

"Well, I am a cheerful bot." Wheeljack grinned and did the unexpected.

He retracted his blast mask and pulled Ratchet's helm towards his for a kiss.

Ratchet, however, was taken by surprise and moved away his helm back; optics widening. "Wheeljack..! Y-You never take off your blast mask in public! Why-"

Wheeljack frowned, akin to a pout but inot quite./i "First; we're not in public. Second; it's hard to kiss yeh if I'm wearing it-or if ya keep movin' away." And with that; Wheeljack had the medic's lip components caught with his own; kissing him softly and making a contented humming sound. "Not bad for our first. But it'd be nice if yeh kissed me back."

Ratchet stared at him, still stunned as the engineer chuckled.

"C'mon now, don't have a CPU crash—that's Prowl's jo-mmph!" The engineer let out a small sound of surprise as the medic kissed him deeply, bringing their glossas together in a harmonious crash that even Jazz's best symphony music would be green with envy of.

The engineer kept pushing against the medic's frame with his own as the medic kissed him, then felt him bump against something. He quickly found out what it was as the medic lifted him onto his berth, and the engineer let out a approving hum into their lingering kiss, which was only broken so the Ratchet could climb atop of him.

…least to say…they woke up sore the next morning.

iDecember 30, 2014 [18:21:13]

'Meet me in the Rec Room?' –Ratch/i

Wheeljack walked down the hall. No. It was more like he was practically skipping…though he might get some funny looks if he actually skipped down the hallway. So instead, he practically bounced on the back of his pedes, so excited to see what his medic was doing in the middle of Jazz's late Christmas party.

It was late because on Christmas the Decepticons gave a terrible gift to the Aquarium Museum, and placed a bomb to access something in the ground underneath the Museum. At first the Autobots had thought that the Decepticons were after the bones, but no, it was something in the ground under this particular building that Megatron wanted to power up his latest—Wheeljack shook his helm. i'Let's not get into that,'/i he chuckled to himself.

They were going to have a good time tonight. After waiting not-so-patiently for the injured mechs to get on their feet again, five days later the postponed Christmas party was finally taking place. iAnd his medic was already there. HIS Ratchet./i He grinned beneath his blast mask.

The engineer turned the corner and looked at all the mechs milling around in the Rec Room. Christmas music was playing; and the mechs who helped decorate did an iamazing/i job with the Christmas decorations, they were splendid. He would have to give his kudos to the mech who thought to put the Autobot insignia as a design for decorations on their tree. And the holly was everywhere; which explained why there were more bots crowded into some parts of the room than others.

He was trying to locate-ah! There! He practically bee-lined to the medic, who was talking with Perceptor at their usual table in a cheerful manner most forget that the medic had. Wheeljack sauntered over to his Ratch i(ohhowhelovedthesoundofthatstill)/i and bumped his shoulder plating with his own, knowing better than to try and give him affection in public. His medic was very, ivery/i touchy about that. The engineer still grinned; he didn't regret a thing.

"Oh, Wheeljack." Ratchet smiled. "I'm glad you got my request so early."

Wheeljack snorted. "Of course I did; I wouldn't keep yeh waitin', Ratch."

Ratchet nodded. "Well Perceptor-"

Perceptor only smiled and waved his servo dismissively. "Go on. I have to go tend to a few of Jazz's last minute requests anyways." And with that, the scientist turned and headed on his way.

Wheeljack frowned. "What was all that about?"

Ratchet chuckled and pressed a kiss to the engineer's audiofin, holding up the mistletoe between them. "You'll see soon enough."

Wheeljack looked at him, surprised he was being so festive. "What-" …then he noticed the cubes of highgrade on the table and pouted. "You started drinking without me?"

Ratchet laughed light heartedly and gave him another kiss. Primus; Wheeljack iloved/i the sound of Ratchet's laughter. "Wheeljack; we both know that if I didn't get a head start on you then you wouldn't have a chance to catch up." He was teasing him. In public. i'This is going to be a fun night,'/i Wheeljack grinned to himself. He pressed himself against the medic's shoulder, nuzzling him back. He would kiss him…but he didn't like taking his blast mask off in public, just like Ratchet didn't like showing affection in public. …Unless he's had a few to drink.

Ratchet hummed in approval, leaning his helm down to nuzzle the top of Wheeljack's in return.

They both sat down and talked for a while, giving each other little bits of affection here and there, and after a time Perceptor came back, along with Skyfire and Bumblebee. Soon though they migrated over to another table, a bigger table, if only because the tables were placed together. Wheeljack sat down next to Ratchet, who, after having several more cubes-while Wheeljack had had a few of his own already; he knew he couldn't keep up with Ratchet-is not surprised to be socializing more than usual. Ratchet joked with Prowl, who looked like he wasn't really impressed with any of this, only for the Datsun to get a playful nudge from Jazz.

The music was getting slower. The lights that glowed off the Autobots' freshly-painted and primed armor seemed to twinkle. Wheeljack looked at Ratchet and almost burst out laughing. Ratchet was sitting between Wheeljack and the Christmas tree; and while the Christmas tree was tall in itself; the engineer was a bit shorter than the medic, and from this angle…from this angle, the star on top of the tree looked like a little decoration on Ratchet's helm. Wheeljack chuckled and admired the décor; the simple stuff like the red and green confetti on the tables to the tinsel and flashing red, green, blue and white lights on the walls, ceiling and in some places, the floor. Which, might Wheeljack add; were the only lights on in the room. It was darker than usual; but not so much darker that you couldn't see what mech you were talking to. And yeah; while it wasn't a 'white' Christmas, it was still a party event that they would have fun with. It was getting pretty late; and while Wheeljack sipped at his seventh cube of highgrade and admired all this; he couldn't help but think of the bot that put this all together. Who made it…almost…romantic…

iJazz./i

Wheeljack looked up and seen that Jazz was sitting at the table, highgrade in servo. But the way he was smiling at him…it was the smile Jazz reserved when he had something in his processor that would amuse him…or the smile he would wear when he played a prank…or would serve his purpose at a later time, and was just waiting it out. Wheeljack knew something was up. Wheeljack glanced at the speakers; where Blaster was at. iBlaster!/i He should have known. They were in cahoots! Blaster was covering Jazz with slow Christmas music (wonder how much Jazz had to bribe Blaster with to get him to play anything but rock and roll) so Jazz could get with Prowl…and who knows what other bots with who. Wheeljack laughed and gave Jazz a knowing nod, to which Jazz grinned back and winked; which could only really be seen by a trained optic and the flickering of a portion of his visor. Wheeljack chanced a glance at Ratchet, who had disappeared.

"Ratchet?"

Wheeljack jumped. The caressing of his winglets was just…he could think straight as he pressed back into the mechs touch; because even without seeing who it was, he iknew that touch/i-

"Come on, Wheeljack." And with that, he felt himself being helped up…oh, those cubes of highgrade didn't help his optical vision right now…or balance… His servo was being taken, and he felt himself led down the path towards the medic's room.

Stumbling down the hall, both mechs overcharged, the two began to giggle like a pair of little sparklings, poking at each other giddily. Ratchet had some tinsel stuck to the top of his helm and Wheeljack had little red and blue confetti bits on his forearms and lower torso. Ratchet opened the doors to his quarters and practically dragged the engineer inside; closing the doors and sending a ping to lock them behind the engineer. Ratchet clumsily brushed off the majority of confetti while Wheeljack took the tinsel off the top of Ratchet's helm; throwing it to the floor. Yes, later they would have to clean it up, but for right now…they were a itiny bit/i distracted with each other. The engineer grinned as he felt himself pressed against the doors, and he gave a soft moan at having his lover rain feather-light kisses down his chassis, sucking on his neck cables.

Oh, but this attention wasn't to go unreciprocated. Wheeljack pressed his lips to the top of Ratchet's chevron…and earned a soft gasp and a moan of his own. He noticed how the medic faltered in his process of lavishing his love over the engineer.

"Wheeljack…that's cheating…and you know it-nngh!" Wheeljack happened to bite down gently on the tip, slowly running his glossa over the tender chevron.

"Mm. 'S'not cheating if you started it." He pressed forward; his spark yearning for the comfort of Ratchet's own. He knew where the medics berth was, if he could just-

ithud/i

…aaaaannnnd he's back to being pressed up against the door, between the door and Ratchet's frame…they were both getting over-heated now, and the medic slowly slipped his servos into the engineer's plating…touching the senor nodes and nerve clusters that rarely seen attention. Wheeljack keened and leaned on the medic, practically doubling over. If Ratchet kept this up, his knee-struts would give out…unless…the engineer grinned beneath his mask and sent a playful and partially sinister wave of affection over their bond; which got a wave of caution yet daring back.

"You asked for it, Ratch." Wheeljack leaned against him and kissed his neck, trailing his servos down the medic's windshield and under the bumper, which pulled a strangled cry from the medic as Wheeljack's servos started playing with sensitive wires. "Wheeljack!"

The engineer grinned against the medic's neck, slowly nudging the medic inconspicuously towards their shared berth. "Yes, Ratch..?"

Ratchet growled, though he kept twinging and twitching under Wheeljack's talented touches…and decided to give retaliation of his own. He pressed against the engineer, getting as close as he could…and dipped his servo's into the engineer's back; where his winglets connect. Ratchet pulled gently on the wires he knew connected to delicate, sensitive areas that would light up Wheeljack's pleasure receptors like the Rec Rooms current decorations-bright, spastic, and colorfully. Wheeljack cried out, squirming a bit as he felt his frame heat up uncomfortably from all the heat his pleasure sensors were giving off. His cooling fans were already working on over time, and Ratchet's-"Ratchet!" Wheeljack's knee-struts gave out, and the medic caught him. "N…not fair…"

Ratchet chuckled and picked him up bridal style, carrying him over to the berth, laying him gently on the berth on his back before crawling up next to him and straddling his hip-joints, running his servos up the Lancia's red-striped chest plates and back down his sides. The medic repeated the motions, making various detours to tweak wires and play with seams, delving his fingers in and playing with the most sensitive cords underneath. "Oh, plenty fair. I iam/i your medic; you don't think I would let all that…useful information go to waste, do you?" The way the medic looked at him sent those shivers down his spinal struts…

"R-Ratchet…" Wheeljack opened his spark chamber, filling the dark room with a vivid yet soft blue light. Wheeljack retracted his blast mask and Ratchet wasted no time in stealing a kiss from the engineer, slowly unlatching his own chest plates.

"Ratch…remember…when we first bonded…?" Ratchet moaned at the memory; highgrade starting to cloud all coherent thought in his processor…even though Wheeljack was already there.

"Best choice I ever made, 'Jack…" Ratchet leaned down to claim another kiss and fully opened his spark chamber, making the room even brighter with another soft blue added to it. The medic slowly brought his spark into contact with Wheeljack's, letting out a hiss of pleasure as the sparks brushed against each other, sending out energy tendrils of love, affection, and desire to each other. Wheeljack felt the surges of need pulse through him and tried to bring himself closer to Ratchet, who gently moved the same distance back.

Wheeljack whined. "D-Don't tease me, Ratch..!"

Ratchet shook his helm, "Won't risk hurting you…gotta go slow.."

Wheeljack squirmed under the slightly larger frame. "Can't do slow right now. Need you." As a thought suddenly met with Wheeljack's processor, he acted on it before Ratchet could sense his intentions. Wheeljack impatiently arched his back, which successfully brought the two sparks together in full and both cried out in time with each other, Wheeljack gripping Ratchet's arms tightly for his own sake and to keep the medics spark close as they both arched. Ratchet gripped the edges of the berth, trying to keep from going over the edge as pulses of love and pleasure surged through their frames, generated by their sparks mixing together, tugging at each other, becoming in tune with the other, in perfect synchronization.

Wheeljack showered the medic in kisses, feeling how close he was. Wheeljack was usually the first to go over the edge; with Ratchet right behind him. "It's okay, Ratch…let go, give in."

The medic shook his helm.

"Please, Ratchet…wanna see you go.."

That seemed to do it. The medic cried out as the surges through their sparks lifted him higher and higher, those words throwing him over the edge…i"W-Wheeljack!"/i Ratchet was struggling to stay upright, riding through this. Wheeljack stared in awe at the dazed yet fantastic look on his lover's face…the way his optics had taken on a darker, more cerulean blue than the usual light blue. Or how all stress seemed to be gone from his features-including the usual grumpiness and anger. And Primus, those lips…slightly parted and full-looking Wheeljack just wanted to take them and ikiss them/i-until the feedback hit him and he was sent spiraling over the edge as well. i"RATCHET!"/i

They stayed there, just like that, for a few long, good, tense moments…and then Wheeljack went limp and Ratchet fell to the berth beside him, careful to not land on the slightly smaller frame beneath him. Once Wheeljack booted up again, Ratchet had gained enough of his senses to think coherently, the heat and highgrade having burned off their frames.

Wheeljack chuckled. "..well…that was fun…" He made a funny sort of face as he tried to sort through his still very muddled processor. Then he grinned that lopsided, Primus-forsaken grin.

"I lasted a .913 of a second after ya went into overload."

Ratchet gave him a flat look. "This time."

Wheeljack pouted playfully. "You're just jealous because ya didn't last longer-and speakin' of lastin', my words seemed to be what threw ya over the edge." Wheeljack grinned proudly.

Ratchet glared softly at him, but lacked any real malice or irritation. "Yeah? Well at least I didn't need to reboot." The medic teased him back just as playfully.

Wheeljack frowned, and Ratchet leaned over to shower him in kisses, which left the engineer giggling and trying to push the medic away. "Okay, okay!"

Ratchet just grinned back, "You're adorable, you know that?"

Wheeljack thought back to how Ratchet's face had looked over his overload. "You look pretty good too…" His grin turned evil. "Especially in overload."

The medic's faceplate heated up until it turned the color of Ironhide's paintjob, and outside the medic's red and white tinsel-framed room one could hear laughter, and the faint sound of a wrench hitting some poor mech; but laughter all the same.


End file.
